Inuyasha: A Feudal Sequel
by marvill
Summary: The story picks up 17 years after Kagome returns from her time period and the bone eaters well seizes to be a time portal. Karin is Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. Unfortunately being who she is and the story behind her parents, Karin begins a whole new Era of challenges facing the original group of heroes along with new faces, and the new generation of evil.
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue: Followed

**Inuyasha: A Feudal Sequel**

**Disclaimer: I as a fanfction writer do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise. I simply own this story. Thank you for reading.**

**Epilogue:**

**Followed**

Karin, the child of a real time traveling hero, and a powerful and brave half dog demon. Inuyasha and Kagome's story was one for the books; a feudal fairytale. Karin is royalty; as beautiful as her mother, and as powerful as her father. She had hair long and silver like her father's although her tips blended into black hair like her mom's. Black ears graced the top of her head and she had golden eyes as her father did. Unique in her own way, Karin, was able to time travel. She could use her razor sharp claws to rip holes into space and time and travel to the time in which her mother came from. A rather miraculous ability, as Kagome was finally able to have a much wanted reunion with her beloved family. She had to train long and hard to be able to master such ability. Soon she was able to time travel through various times in the past and somehow, was even able to recuperate the one love of Sesshoumaru, Kagura. Strangely though, no one knew exactly why Karin was able to time travel. Being the child of a time traveling priestess could be the answer, or maybe it all surrounded the power of the sacred shikon jewel…

"Karin!"

"Yeah?"

"Get down here please!"

Karin swiftly jumped down from the tree she soundly rested on outside of the hut her and her family lived in.

"Yes, mother." She mumbled under her breath. She annoyingly pressed her lips and crossed her arms listening to her mother.

"Don't be so grumpy my daughter. I need you to carry these baskets of fruit to Koga and Ayame's home. I wanted to thank them for helping with that demon last week outside of the village." Kagome handed over said baskets to Karin.

"I really don't feel like going all the way out there mom." Karin said, dropping the baskets to the ground with a thud.

"No such thing. Now go girl, listen to your mother." Inuyasha barked out orders. He walked out of their home and handed the baskets back into Karin's hands.

"Ugh, damn you old dog." Karin spit out at her father, stuck her tongue out at him, and received a good fist to the head by her equally stubborn father.

"OWW!" Karin whelped. The hit left a knot on her head and she rubbed it in pain.

"Can't handle it? Don't back talk me pup." Inuyasha said and retreated back into the hut, leaving Karin mad as ever and Kagome giggling at her daughter and husband's encounter.

She caressed her daughter's head attempting to make the knot feel better.

"Both you and your father are going to be the death of me with that hard headedness you both have. No go on, get those baskets to Koga, before it gets dark. You know there's been demons out and about lately. I don't want you out there long. Take Ah-Un with you; I'm sure Rin won't mind." She said sweetly and returned inside.

"Damn, I have to do everything around here." She grouched.

Karin carried the baskets and walked over to the barn where Ah-Un resided. She proceeded to put the baskets into a carrier and holstered them over Ah-Un's back. The two headed dragon demon had been given to Rin by Sesshoumaru. She shared it when needed to travel. Certainly faster than carrying the gifts all the way to Koga's home. Her mother's kindness could be annoying. Karin sure had better things to do besides being a delivery girl to Koga and Ayame, or anyone else for the matter.

She hopped on the two headed dragon and was on her way to the wolf demon lair.

Inuyasha sat thoughtful by the fire crackling heating up tea Kagome prepared. Kagome noticed his silence and blankness in his expression.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She sat down and tended to the tea.

"Nothing important." Inuyasha replied, although letting out a sigh; hinting he lied.

"You can't fool me. I've been around you for too long." Kagome wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head softly on his chest.

"I don't know. We've had so many demons attack near the area lately. It started with a couple of small fry at a time, but now, we've even had to call for help from that smelly wolf Koga."

Kagome stared with worry. "What do you think is bringing them here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I really have no idea. Something isn't right. I sure hope I'm wrong about this, but I feel something bad is coming. I don't want you to worry, but I want you to be on your toes." He said, he wrapped his arms around his dearest wife and kissed her gently on the head.

Kagome nudged her head in his chest.

"Don't worry my dearest. We are strong enough to take on any foe." She said through a smile and planted a loving kiss on her husband's lips.

Karin flew through the night sky. The silence in the forest was making her uneasy. Her ears tweaked over her head. She leaned over to the dragon's ear.

"Ah-Un, speed up. Something isn't right here. We're being followed by something, or someone. Koga's cave is just past this forest within the mountains." She whispered to the dragon.

Ah-Un obliged and sped up his flight.

They made it past the forest without complications, but still, something followed Karin. It wasn't human, or normal. She failed to be able to smell what it was, who was after her?

**Notes:**** So this is just an epilogue. Kind of short, but I wanted to write something I felt okay with and not stretch it into just writing for the sake of making it long. More chapters to come. Any problems, feel free to shoot me a review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Inuyasha: A Feudal Sequel**

**Chapter 2**

**Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I as a fan fiction writer do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise. I simply own this story. Thanks for reading.**

Karin and Ah-Un safely made it out of the forest. Karin wanted to hurry and make it to Koga's lair. She felt something watching her, following her. She felt piercing eyes on her back. Whatever, or whomever was after her wouldn't dare attack a group of demons like Koga and his pack; not if it wasn't even making it's presence known when it was just her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Shippo came to our home asking for us to be here today. What's the occasion?" Sango and Miroku stepped into the hut and sat down alongside Inuyasha who already sat waiting.

"Yes, and I thank you two for coming. I really want to talk to everyone in a group. Don't worry, it's a simple meeting regarding the recent rise in demon activity." Kagome reassured the demon slayer and monk. She handed them cups of tea and sat with them as they waited on the rest to arrive.

After everyone arrived the meeting held place.

"So what reason was for us to have to come to your village girl?" Sesshoumaru asked. He long lost his angry feelings towards his younger brother, but still had the cold attitude that made him the great dog lord.

"I appreciate you coming Sesshomaru, Kagura. The reason I called you all here was to discuss the recent events. Demons have been coming too near this village and for a reason unbeknownst to us all." Kagome spoke. Sesshoumaru leaned by the entrance alongside his partner.

"Foolish girl. Do you doubt my power? I have been sensing this distress in the forest for quite some time. You counted with my assistance, but does something else bother you? Surely there is something more to it, or I've wasted a trip." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Inuyasha stood glaring at Sesshoumaru for his way of words towards his wife. "Sesshoumaru you could save the jackass attitude for another day...I've sensed something is coming. All these demons that have been attacking isn't just coincidence. They have gotten stronger. Every time we get attacked, we need more and more help."

Sesshoumaru kicked off the wall and turned toward the doorway. "Don't fret little brother. I Sesshoumaru will not lose to what you call a strong demon. The day a demon defeats me, is the day of judgment for us all." And with that, he and Kagura left the hut and a strong wind signaled their take off.

"Remind me why we have to invite that jackass to our home?" Inuyasha turned in question to his wife. A stress knot forming in his temple. Kagome smiled and stood, firmly resting a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Calm down Inuyasha. If anything, Sesshoumaru is right. With him on our side, we'll be fine. I just don't know how long you will fight before you admit you need his help." She said with a smile. Inuyasha huffed, there was no way he would do that. At least not any time soon.

"Well, I'm gonna get going too. There's things I need to be taking care of today. Bye sister." Kohaku stood and kissed his sister goodbye before walking out of the hut.

"So, Kagome. Is the recent demon activity something we should be worried about? We have a generous amount of people who will help. Is it not enough?" Sango asked her friend.

"It's not that. Inuyasha doesn't feel like it's something normal. There's something leading them here. Could be anything. I just wanted to inform all of you to keep an eye out. We are what keeps this village safe and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"We appreciate your concern for the safety of our village and it's people." Kaede thanked Kagome and exited the home.

"Would you guys like to stay for lunch? I've prepared some great vegetables and rice balls." Kagome asked her friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded in agreement. Kagome's cooking was always the best.

Karin finally arrived at Koga's lair. Removing the cargo from Ah-Un's back she let him rest while she went to visit the wolf tribe and deliver the goods.

She made it to the cave and let herself in. "Hello? Koga? Ayame? It's me Karin! I come baring gifts!" She called out into the darkness of the cave entrance.

She saw someone appearing from the darkness. Koga stepped out and greeted Karin with a hug. "Hey there beautiful! What's this?" He pointed at the baskets by Karin's side.

She held them out and handed them to Koga.

"My mother sent me to deliver these baskets of fruit for you and your family. She wanted to thank you for your help you provided the day the demon was near our village." Karin said with a smile.

Koga looked inside and set the baskets aside. "Your mother is so kind. She knows we don't eat human food yet she sends these fruit things. I will keep them as a kind gesture and thanks."

Someone walked out of the darkness and Karin looked up with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. It was Rokuo. Son of Koga and Ayame, a very handsome young wolf demon. He had hair as long and dark as his father's, eyes as green as his mother's and muscles toned and breath taking.

He walked over to Karin and lay hand on her cheek. The warmth reached Karin's insides and melted her within. She felt her blood warm up and gather at her cheeks.

"Karin. Your beauty hasn't been in my presence in quite a while." He said with a hint of seduction that Karin sensed. She liked this guy, he was perfect in every way. The best part was that he liked her too.

"Uh, y-yeah, it has been a while. You weren't there the last time your father joined us in defeating that giant snake demon we faced in the forest near my village." Karin brought up the subject, indirectly looking for an answer to his absence at said time.

"I apologize. I heard my presence wasn't needed. I was off with some of the tribe members hunting for food. I was not aware your village was attacked." He fell for the trap. She didn't want to seem insecure next to a guy such as him, he thought she was beautiful, yet she knew there was plenty of full demon beauties who would make perfect brides with the young wolf demon.

"I'm gonna take these to Ayame. Thank you again Karin, the gesture is always appreciated. Tell your mother I said hello." Koga said and disappeared into the cave. Karin smiled goodbye and returned to her conversation with her "boyfriend".

"Are you busy today?" She asked with amusement.

"Not really. I was just sitting around. Not much has been happening around here. Looks like all the action has taken place at your village lately." He said with a chuckle. Karin smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

"Then you won't mind spending some time with me wolf?" She asked. He smirked and gripped her hand as well.

"Of course not. You know I've always got time for you pup. Would you like to see something I found just the other day?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" She replied.

Rokuo shook his head and lead her to the edge of the cave, "You just have to see. Now hop on me and I'll take you." He said positioning himself in front of her ready for her to hop on his back.

"But I have Ah-Un. Can't we just go on him?" A blush forming on her cheeks, she hesitated climbing on his back. She was quite capable of keeping up with his speed.

"No, I want to take you. Now act like your human self and climb on my back. Let me be a gentleman Karin." He still waited for her. Karin gave up and safely wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. His hands grasped her thighs and she was glad he couldn't see her face. Why did this guy bring her to her knees?

They took off into the mountains and to the surprise that Rokuo held for her.

"Thanks for the great food Kagome. Miroku and I should get going. We are gonna do a patrol around the area. The walk will calm us if there isn't anything out there." Sango said and they left her and Inuyasha to themselves.

"Where's Karin? It's starting to get dark. She's been gone since morning." Inuyasha seemed annoyed.

"Don't worry. She's probably out having fun with Rokuo. She likes him you know." Kagome assured him.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. The boy was a wolf, and Inuyasha was not fond of the idea of that boy being around his daughter. "That damn wolf kid is such a womanizer. Do you approve of him being around Karin?."

"Yes I do. She likes him. I'm not going to stop her from being with who she wants to be with. I'm positive Rokuo likes her too and he is the perfect candidate for our daughter." Kagome said with a confidence.

Rokuo finally stopped running and let Karin down. They were within the forest. There was nothing but trees around them and a curtain of vines was spread out in front of them. A very tranquil scene, but Karin didn't see the uniqueness.

"What's this?" She asked, puzzled as can be.

"Come on. It's this way." Rokuo gripped her hand and led her into the curtain of vines. They seemed never ending. Hopefully they weren't poisonous.

The vines came to an end and Karin saw something sparkle. She looked through the trees and witnessed a scene picture perfect.

In front of her was a pond, water you could see through, koi swam and leaves rippled the water. Something different caught her eye. There was a crystal like rock that shined within the water. The energy Karin felt go through her was so pure. She felt her very blood run through her veins.

A bed of flowers graced the ground around them. Rokuo led her to a spot and they sat and admired the view.

"Cool huh?" He broke the silence.

"Y-yeah..Rokuo was is that under the water?" Karin asked. Something drew her to the mysterious crystal.

"I don't know. It's beautiful though isn't it? Some kind of adamant rock, it's strange that it would be under water though. Makes the pond look really nice though." Rokuo said.

Karin nodded in agreement.

They lay in the flowers admiring each others company and the scene. All of this tranquility distracted Karin and made her forget that before she arrived with Rokuo, she was being followed by something within this very forest. The winds suddenly changed. They felt dark and something was coming their way. Karin felt the glare again. That thing was there, she just knew it.

"What's wrong?" Rokuo asked.

"You feel that?" Karin asked. She was surprised he didn't feel anything wrong. They sat up and Karin looked into the trees..nothing.

"There's been something following me Rokuo. It didn't follow me into the mountains. It won't even attack. It's just watching me." Karin said. Rokuo stood and looked into the trees.

"Who's out there?! Show yourself coward!" He called out into the darkness. He would protect her, with whatever he could.

Suddenly all air seized. Every tree stopped moving. Everything got quiet. Karin sighed in relief. Seemed like whatever was there ran off. Rokuo walked into the darkness to search for whatever was there. Maybe sniff out and track this thing.

"It's gone Rokuo. I can't sense it." Karin didn't want to walk into those trees. She didn't want Rokuo searching for it.

"Just stay here. I'll go and secure the area. I don't want this thing following you around when you go home." He said and with that, disappeared into the trees.

Karin worried. She stood there and focused on her senses. She was afraid of whatever it was. She didn't have a clue what it was or why Rokuo couldn't sense it when it was here.

Something moved; Karin jerked her head back at the direction of the sound. The crystal rock under the pond seemed to change color. The serene blue color it had started to turn dark, and an awful feeling filled Karin's body. The pond seemed to freeze. All the fish swimming seized to move and the crystal remained dark.

"Rokuo! The pond! It froze!" She yelled out for him. He did not respond; did not return.

What was going on? Suddenly something was coming out of the crystal. A dark shadow, and it was solidifying before her eyes. Karin froze. Her breathe became shallow and she was immobilized by this intimidating being.

"What are you? What do you want from me? Where's my friend?" She managed to ask.

The entity tall and dark. It had a human form. It walked closer to Karin letting himself be seen out of the shadows by her. He had pale skin, dark menacing gray eyes. He had armor that seemed impenetrable. Long red fiery hair; on his face, he had a horrible burn. From his cheek bone to his forehead his skin looked charred.

"Young girl. Your friend is fine. He's just being distracted a bit by my companion so I could have a calm conversation with you." He said with a smile that seemed all but sincere.

Karin backed up and stood ready to attack if needed. The demon stood his ground not attempting to charge at her whatsoever.

"Don't be so hostile child. I just wanted to ask something of you and that power you have of yours." He asked. Karin relaxed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's it to you? What do you know of me?" She asked. This man knew something. She was not comfortable at all. Rokuo's well being still worried her.

"The time traveling power you have is quite remarkable. I would like to propose something to you." He ignored her questions. This man was nothing but trouble. Karin knew not to act out. She knew demons with human features were always the most dangerous.

"I don't want anything from you demon. Who are you anyhow?" Karin asked.

"Hehehe..My name is Seika. Tell me, why do you deny my proposal before you hear of it?" He asked.

Karin grinned her teeth. She didn't know what to do or say to make this man leave her. "I don't use that power. I don't know how." Karin responded.

"Well of course you know how darling. You think I didn't know that you returned the wind user Kagura from the grave using that very ability you possess?" Seika countered. He knew too much, he's been watching her for a long time.

"I don't want to use it. It's not something I can be messing with whenever I wish. What do you intend to do anyway?" Karin asked.

"I intend to bring back the Shikon Jewel your priestess mother destroyed of course. There isn't anything more great than that Sacred Shikon Jewel. For your mother and father to have destroyed it is a waste of power." Seika replied. He said it with such confidence and wasn't afraid to be honest with Karin.

"No, I will not do that. My mother and father went through a great amount of danger to get rid of this evil jewel. I will not allow you to bring such evil to this time. I suggest you let me go now." Karin said with mock confidence. Hoping he would give up.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Child. I am asking nicely. I need that jewel and if you deny me the request, I will have to come down with a hard hand on you." He said with a smile.

Karin stepped back. "Don't be such a coward. You intend to hurt me here when I'm alone and vulnerable? Killing me won't help anything. You will destroy the only way you can get to your precious jewel." She hoped for the best.

Seika rubbed his chin, amused at the girls whit. "Very well. I will release you. If you don't return here and do what I have asked of you. I know where you reside, and I will send for you...Karin." And with that, he vanished into the air and everything came back to how it was.

Karin dropped to the ground. She breathed fast and hard. What was she going to do? Will she have to grant this man's request or put up a fight? She didn't know what this man was capable of, but surely he knew much about her and her family. How could he have been watching for this much time and not get noticed?

"Karin!?" She heard Rokuo's voice and turned to see him running towards her. He leaned down to her and brought her face to his.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked sick with worry.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" She brushed off his question.

"Yeah, some woman was holding me down. She wasn't normal. She used a shadow like demon to hold me. She didn't hurt me, but she wanted to know about you. What were they after?" Rokuo asked.

"They were after me. What did she tell you?" Karin asked.

"Nothing. She was just asking about you. I didn't tell her anything. I tried to go after her after she let me go but she just vanished into the darkness." Rokuo said.

Karin stood and looked to Rokuo. "We need to go home. Tell me parents about this. He wants the Sacred Jewel." Karin said. Rokuo's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement.

They made their way back to the mountains to Koga's lair for Ah-Un and returning back to Karin's village. There was something big coming. One way or another, fight was gonna be unavoidable.

**Notes: Okay so this is a little longer than my epilogue. I tried to make more happen, but not much did considering it was getting a little long because of the amount of detail. I tried to paint a mental picture and hopefully it worked without me having to rant for too long. Spell checked to the best of my computer's ability. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
